Spyral
by sitiaisyah93
Summary: When her identity, her life – everything – was taken away from her, she knew that the only way to get even was by taking her revenge on them. And the only she could was by infiltrating Spyral, a covert operations agency that holds the information in avenging her old life. What she wasn't expecting was an old flame in the form of Agent 37. The New 52 Dick/Kori.


**Chapter 1**

 _The world was on fire._

 _Everything that she ever loved – Key West, her home, her life – was aflame and burning right in front of her and there here was mayhem everywhere. There were people screaming and the sounds of cars honking as the innocent bystanders tried to get away from the pandemonium surrounding them._

 _She could only watch in horror as one by one, everything that she had built in her new came crumbling on top of each other._

 _To her left was the fallen hero – a friend – Atlee, pale and unmoving and to her right was Stella Gomez, human in every way that was possible, but had a bigger heart than any superhero that she had ever met._

 _And the bravest of them all, her dearest Sol, her savior who was brave and stupid at the same time had tried to save her by picking up his sister's gun and firing at the demons but to no avail. There was no human-made bullet that could penetrate the armors of the Citadel warriors._

 _"Stop! Please! Let him go!" The red-haired princess pleaded as she struggled and squirmed against the inhuman grip of her alien captors to no avail. "Sol, you have to go! Now!"_

 _"I'm not leaving you with them Kory! Even if it's the last thing I do!" Sol shouted, firing round after round of shots, even though he knew that he was fighting a losing battle._

 _The lizard-like warriors were unfazed by the measly human's threat as they looked on in amusement as the human man's chance for survival slowly dwindled as every shot he fired towards them were only attempts at hopelessly prolonging the ineveitable outcome._

 _Death._

 _"Then we shall happily comply."_

 _The leader of the warriors seemed to get impatient the longer they were dallying around the useless mud-planet and was only glad to take out his arsenal weapon and aimed it at the dark-haired human in front of them._

 _"STOP! NO! YOU HAVE ME! PLEASE!"_

 _And the last thing that Sol Gomez saw was a flash of green light and a searing, burning pain took over his entire body before everything went black_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Corinne awoke with a start in cold sweat, her green eyes glowing a faint green as she looked around the room frantically. When it was clear that whaever she had been envisioning was nothing more than a dream, she settled back under her covers with a huge sigh, trying her best not to wake up anyone else in the household.

That was the third night in a row that she had had that exact same nightmare. Knowing that there was no chance of her going back to sleep again, Corinne sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp which illuminated the entire room.

At least, the darkness wasn't all that scary now.

She pulled her knees closer to her chest as she breathed in breathed out, trying to calm herself as she looked around the room – her room – the one she'd been residing in for the past months in the house which she had to call 'home'.

Corinne ran through the plan that she had formulated after her escape from the prison that had robbed her off her identity and her life in her mind over and over again until she finally calmed down. She knew that she had to be alert at all times and to not let her mind be run over by her unstable emotions.

She had to be hard-hearted. Cold. Calculating.

She had to be _Corinne._

* * *

"Wow, you're up early today."

General Williams chuckled as his daughter walked into the kitchen, her red hair tied in her trademark high ponytail, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and settling down at the breakfast table.

"Oh daddy, why do you tease me so?" The teenager giggled as she began loading her plate with s large stack of pancakes and doused them with maple syrup. "It's the first day of a new school year. Of course, I have to be early!"

"We should be proud of her this year, Charles." Mrs. Erin Williams smiled warmly as she gingerly wiped her hands on a cloth before sitting down to breakfast with the rest of her family. "Remember how she arrived at school an entire day late because she got the dates of the first day of school mixed up. Clearly the leaves falling from the trees wasn't a clear enough sign it was the _end_ of summer."

"Aw, c'mon mom!" The younger girl complained as she took a rather large bite out of her pancakes. "Mf mphas hon hime!"

"More like one time _too_ many."

The red-haired girl groaned as she send a playful glare towards her mother who was already busying herself with pouring a cup of tea.

This was the typical morning in a day of the Williams' household in the small town of Leicester. The strict-yet-soft-hearted ex-militant combat father, the gentle, matron-like blonde-haired mother and the spunky yet sensitive teenage daughter was a perfect family in the eyes of their neighbors.

But of course, no one was perfect just as every house has its secrets.

"You're all packed, aren't you?" Mrs. Williams set down her cup of tea as she turned towards her daughter. "Double-checked everything?"

"Yes, mum." The girl replied, rolling her eyes at her mother's constant worry. "I'm 18, a legal adult now. You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes, but not all 18 year old girls are about to attend their second year at a spy academy." General Williams finally set down the newspaper he was reading to the side and winked at his daughter. "Give your mother this last opportunity to fuss over you. God knows the old woman needs another hobby besides knitting!"

The red-haired teenager giggled at her father's words while her mother frowned and shot a disproving glare at her grey-haired husband.

"Excuse you! I do have other hobbies besides knitting, you know!" She answered defensively before a worrying look settled on her face. "And you know how I feel about you going to that- that murder school…"

The girl finally stopped laughing and became serious when she realized what was going on.

"Don't worry about me, mum." She said in a soothing voice as a determined look spread across her face. "I'm Corinne Andrea Williams! What's the worst thing that can happen?

* * *

 **Hello there, loves!**

 **Sorry I haven't been active in a while. School, life - you know how it is. I've left the DCU for quite some time now but have recently decided to come back. Let's just say that current situations had attracted me to returning to the DC Universe.**

 **I'm pretty sure that many of you can guess who the girl is. The reason for me is because a) I've always been a Dick/Kory (or Robstar, since I started my love with TT) b) I've recently started reading the Grayson comics and could not resist in putting this up after this troy has all but dominated my mind.**

 **For those of you that might not know, Nightwing/Dick's idendity was compromised and he had to fake his death in the comics, thus becoming Agent 37 in the agency, Spyral - who is targeting Superheroes and trying to unmask them in the Grayson comics.**

 **Dick Grayson is wayyy different than Robin from TT, and to be honest, I'm not sure if I really like the guy- _Oh who's kidding who I'll always love him despite his philandering ways._**

 **A popular fan opinion of why these two didn't end up together was because they literally came from different worlds. Dick/Nightwing/Agent 37 (now) lived in the world of hard-grit crime and real bad guys while Kory/Starfire is involved with metas and aliens and the like and DC didn't want to mix these two worlds together because - well, it's confusing af.**

 **But DC can't control my mind. And nothing's impossible, I tell you.**

 **The story's setting: The end of the Starfire comics and a little while after Matron became Director of Spyral in the Grayson comics (not sure which edition though)**

 **So yeah, stay tuned if this interest you**

 **Peace :)**


End file.
